<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nonstop by kireinayuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433777">nonstop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta'>kireinayuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Lee Jeno, Dry Orgasm, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Na Jaemin, Top Lee Jeno, i didn’t have to drag mark in the summary but i did and i don’t know why, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireinayuta/pseuds/kireinayuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeno has heard around at parties that when Jaemin was with his ex, Mark, he always faked his orgasms, only letting Mark know when they broke up as one last punch. Suddenly feeling doubtful in his skills, Jeno challenges himself to count how many times he can Jaemin come in one night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nonstop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin doesn't know what to make of Jeno staring at him intensely while he makes a pot of ramen. He couldn't look that good stirring noodles above the stove, could be? </p><p>"Dude, quit staring," he finally quips, turning around in hopes of catching Jeno staring, and expecting the older boy to snap out of it and start blushing, like he always does. Instead, he sees Jeno still looking at him, not even the tiniest bit phased by being caught. "What? There's noodles for you too, if that's what you're wondering."</p><p>"No, it's not that," Jeno sighs, finally moving the muscles in his face. Now he looks more like the smiley puppy Jaemin keeps around rather than the creepy dude who won't take his eyes off of him. "Hey Nana, how many exes do you have?"</p><p>Taken aback by the question, Jaemin turns the heat down on the stove before turning around to look at Jeno fully. He leans back on the counter, trailing his eyes up and down before squinting.</p><p>"Why? I feel like we've had this conversation before."</p><p>"Just answer. I have two," Jeno tries to convince Jaemin by letting his number slip too, and it works like he expected it to.</p><p>"I have two exes too," he huffs, turning back to his noodles. He deems them cooked, so he turns the stove off and grabs another pair of chopsticks. </p><p>Jaemin makes his way to the table, placing the steaming pot of ramen between him and Jeno. </p><p>"Now if that's all, eat your food and shut up," the younger says, picking up his first bite. He blows onto the noodles for a few seconds, slurping them up noisily right after. </p><p>Jeno is still looking at him, unmoving. </p><p>"Jen," Jaemin groans through a mouthful, glaring at the other and kicking his shin under the table. "What's your deal?</p><p>Jeno sighs, putting his chopsticks down and resting his chin on his palm. He looks pouty, and Jaemin seriously wonders what's going through the other's mind right now. </p><p>"Na Jaemin, how many times have we had sex?" </p><p>Jaemin chokes on the noddles in his mouth. </p><p>Calmly, Jeno slides a water bottle over to him, watching as he finishes about half the bottle before being able to breathe properly again. </p><p>"What?" He splutters, eyes just the tiniest bit teary from all the choking. "I don't know, we've been dating for eight months, so pretty often?" </p><p>Jeno hums, calculating in his brain. </p><p>It was too many times for Jaemin to be faking it, right?</p><p>"Are you gonna eat? You're being weird," Jaemin snaps, watching as Jeno finally takes a bite of noodles. </p><p>"Oh! It's so yummy Jaemin, thanks," he smiles, half moon eyes appearing and making how irritating he had just been a little more bearable for Jaemin. "I love your food."</p><p>Jaemin only hums, occasionally knocking his foot against Jeno's under the table. He doesn't know what Jeno had been on about, but it's easy to forget about it when he watches the older boy eat. Jeno always looks so cute with his cheeks full, the tinniest content smile pulling up the corner of his lips. He's also wearing his glasses, which only helps Jaemin forget the way Jeno had been acting strange a mere few minutes ago. </p><p>"Nono, do you wanna watch a movie?" The younger asks, swinging his feet adorably as he waits for Jeno's answer. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Jaemin, Jeno's brain lights up at the proposition. </p><p>It's the perfect opportunity, so why not snatch it? </p><p>"Sure Nana. Why don't you go set it up, and I'll clean the dishes," he suggests, to which Jaemin eagerly nods. Jeno thinks he's making it a bit too easy to follow through with his true intentions, but the way Jaemin excitedly makes his way to the living room wipes that thought out of Jeno's head. </p><p>Jeno works quickly, solely for the purpose of cuddling up next to Jaemin on the latter's couch. And maybe other... Less than innocent reasons, but for now, the cuddling will suffice enough. </p><p>Jeno walks into the living room to find Jaemin already laying down on the couch, arms open and making grabby hands towards the older boy when he spots him. </p><p>"Come, come, I put on that new action movie," Jaemin calls, smiling up at Jeno when he's closer. Wordlessly, he takes off his glasses and slips down onto the couch behind Jaemin, wrapping an arm easily around the younger's waist, keeping them close together. He rests his chin on top of Jaemin's head, happy when they both start watching the movie. </p><p>At some point, Jaemin's hands started to play with the fingers on Jeno's hand around him, tickling the palm of his hand when Jeno was particularly zoned out. The tickling causes Jeno to jerk, immediately closing his fingers into his palm to escape the feeling. </p><p>"Brat," he mutters, but lets Jaemin play with his fingers again, blindly trusting that he wouldn't do that again. </p><p>"Your brat," Jaemin giggles, bringing Jeno's hand up to kiss his fingertips sweetly. </p><p>"Hm," Jeno smiles, watching lovingly as Jaemin turns his head to look at him. "My brat."</p><p>Jaemin smiles when he leans up to press their lips together, immediately causing Jeno to smile too. He stops though, when Jaemin shifts around on the couch until they're facing each other, chests pressed against one another and when Jaemin pushes his tongue into the mix. </p><p>Jeno's hand is still around Jaemin's waist, stroking up and down his back slowly as the seconds tick by. He opens his mouth for Jaemin, who immediately rolls his tongue all around his teeth. Just by the way Jaemin uses his tongue, Jeno knows he's excited. </p><p>"Mm, Daddy," Jaemin sighs, eyes still closed as his hands run under Jeno's shirt. "You're so hot," he says, fingertips brushing over the older boy's abs. </p><p>Jeno doesn't say anything, only slots a leg between Jaemin's, pushing his thigh up against the younger half hard crotch. </p><p>"Yeah?" Jeno smirks when he sees Jaemin's hips rutting against his thigh. It seems like Jaemin, whether he knows it or not, is falling into what Jeno had planned. Jaemin doesn't seem like he going to stop his movements any time soon, kissing Jeno’s neck and moaning into the skin when Jeno pushes back. "Why don't you finish yourself off like this?" He suggests.</p><p>"But Daddy, I want more," Jaemin pants, looking up at the older boy through his eyelashes. Ironically enough though, he doesn't stop moving. </p><p>"And I'll give you more, I promise," Jeno whispers, lips brushing against Jaemin's when he bends down to kiss him. "But you won't get anything if you don't come on my thigh, princess."</p><p>Keening at the nickname, Jaemin nods his head dumbly, kissing Jeno's mouth and pulling the older boy closer by clawing at his shoulders. Jaemin starts getting sloppy with his rhythm, bulge sensitive as he brushes it up against the material of Jeno's jeans. </p><p>"Come on Nana," Jeno whispers, encouraging Jaemin with a hand on his hip, moving him forward in his own. "Don't you wanna be a good boy?" </p><p>"I am a good boy," the younger instantly retaliates, looking into Jeno's eyes with his own hooded pair. "Right Daddy?" He whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as the familiar coil in his gut lets loose. </p><p>As Jeno feels Jaemin's thighs clamp around his own, he settles on appeasing the younger's doubts. </p><p>"Yeah you are, Jaeminnie. Daddy's good boy," he praises, trailing kisses over the younger face as he catches his breath. </p><p>"Thank you Daddy," Jaemin whispers, blissed out when he finally opens his eyes again. </p><p>Little does Jaemin know, Jeno has more planned. There's no need to thank him so early on. </p><p>Nonetheless, he takes it.</p><p>"You're welcome," he coos, pressing his lips back against Jaemin's. They make out lazily for a while, until Jeno can tell Jaemin is getting a bit more worked up. Then, he snakes hand down between their hips, past the waistband of Jaemin's pants and underwear. He's sticky, as Jeno assumed, but it makes for lubricant when he wraps his fingers around the length, startling a gasp out of the younger. </p><p>"Daddy what—" Jaemin pants, choking on a moan when Jeno starts jerking him up and down at a rapid pace. </p><p>"You said you wanted more," Jeno grunts as explanation, not letting up, even when Jaemin's hips squirm around. "Don't you want that baby?"</p><p>Dumb, Jaemin nods his head without really registering what Jeno had said, nails digging into where they're still rested on the older boy's shoulders. His moans are more gasps this time, overwhelmed and a bit sensitive when Jeno swipes his thumb over the head of his cock. </p><p>"I'm gonna come," Jaemin announces not too long after, breathing heavily into Jeno's neck. "Daddy please," he whines, seizing up when Jeno digs his thumb into the slit once again, painting the older boy's hand white. "Daddy, fuck!" He cries, sensitive as he jerks in Jeno's hold. </p><p>"So good princess, you're so good coming for me," Jeno whispers, kissing the shell of Jaemin's ear and then trailing down towards his neck. </p><p>Jeno can hear Jaemin's ragged breathing in his ear, can hear the way Jaemin slowly but surely regains his breath. </p><p>But he's not done. </p><p>"Suck," he instructs, bringing his hand up from between their bodies. He prods three fingers against the younger's slightly parted lips, watching as Jaemin lazily looks between his fingers and Jeno. </p><p>He doesn't say anything, doesn't ask anything, and just takes Jeno's fingers into his mouth, lapping up his cum and sucking them in. </p><p>"We're gonna keep going," Jeno announces, continuing when he sees Jaemin's open in shock. "And please tell me to stop if you need to, okay?" </p><p>Jeno's words send a shiver down Jaemin's spine, but as he looks into the older boy's eyes with his own wide ones, he nods his head in understanding. </p><p>"Good boy," Jeno whispers fondly, pushing his fingers deeper into Jaemin's mouth, just to listen to the way he gags around them. "I'm gonna finger you now, okay?" </p><p>Nodding excitedly, Jaemin takes it into his own hands to take off his pants, tossing them onto the floor for later. Jeno chuckles at his enthusiasm, and strips Jaemin of his underwear himself. He then takes his saliva coated fingers out of Jaemin’s mouth, leading them down and behind to Jaemin’s hole. </p><p>“Do you wanna move? Is this uncomfortable?” Jeno asks just to make sure, fingertip slowly circling the younger’s rim.</p><p>“No, like this ‘s fine Daddy,” Jaemin sighs. “Just take this off,” he says, tugging at the older boy’s t-shirt. </p><p>Jeno complies, tossing his shirt onto the end of the couch and then getting back to Jaemin. He hooks an arm underneath one of the other’s legs, pulling it up slightly and over his waist just to get better access to his hole. Again, he circles the rim, and once he feels Jaemin start licking and kissing over his chest, he pushes one in. </p><p>The younger’s breath hitches a little, but Jaemin distracts himself with sucking hickeys onto his boyfriend’s chest. </p><p>“Relax, princess,” Jeno soothes, running his other hand over Jaemin’s thigh. </p><p>“Mhm,” Jaemin hums in response, whining when Jeno adds a second finger. He scissors them, pushing and prodding them around before adding a third. </p><p>At the third, Jaemin sucks particularly harshly on a patch of skin, making Jeno groan. The sound gets sent straight south, rendering Jaemin harder between his legs. </p><p>“Daddy, Daddy, again right there,” Jaemin whimpers, burying his head into Jeno’s chest. He likes the smell of Jeno’s skin, along with the feeling of being completely surrounded by Jeno. </p><p>Jeno takes note of which spot had made Jaemin turn to putty in his hold, and continuously jabs his fingers into his prostate. Jaemin nails start to hurt Jeno with how hard he’s digging them into his skin, but it also lets him know that he’s close. </p><p>Jaemin is brought faster to the edge this time with how there’s friction on his cock alongside stimulation to his prostate, and he chokes out a sob when his body tenses for the third time. </p><p>“I’m coming Daddy,” he cries, pressing impossibly closer to Jeno, just to feel the infuriating warmth everywhere. Jaemin comes, and it’s now a mess between both of them, on Jeno’s pants and Jaemin’s stomach. After a minute and when Jeno removes his fingers, Jaemin takes in the mess, and his face immediately falls. “I’m sorry Daddy—” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Jeno quickly assures, wiping his fingers into his t-shirt, keeping it close by for cleanup purposes. “You looked so good coming for me, baby, you did so well,” he praises, revelling in the high blush which paints itself onto Jaemin’s cheeks. Jeno can’t keep from kissing his cheeks, heart warming up at the sound of Jaemin’s giggles. “You’re so cute. My cute princess.”</p><p>Jaemin kisses Jeno, softer this time compared to all the previous tongue and teeth. This time, Jaemin lets his lips slide against Jeno’s leisurely, tweaking the older boy’s nipples teasingly. </p><p>“Daddy, I’m hot,” Jaemin whispers against his lips, breaking away a bit. </p><p>Jeno helps him take off his shirt, tossing it next to his near the end of the couch. He revels in Jaemin’s naked body beside his, and decides to focus a bit more on his chest before going back to what he has in mind. </p><p>“You’re so pretty, Nana,” Jeno compliments, kissing right on his nose. He then litters little pecks onto his jaw, sucking here and there and leaving faint bruises. He trails down lower until he reaches the younger’s chest, pressing wetter kisses there and rolling his nipples under his tongue. He likes the way Jaemin squirms. “You’re like a doll.” </p><p>Jaemin whines, cock twitching at the name. </p><p>“Daddy’s doll,” he corrects, panting when Jeno sucks a hickey onto his stomach. He’s laying down between Jaemin’s spread legs now, seeing as they shifted positions. Jaemin is now laying back against the armrest, fingers digging into the cushions in order to ground himself. He doesn’t know what Jeno’s next move is, but he knows it’s going to ruin him. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” Jeno grunts between the other’s legs, humming in approval. “Daddy’s.”</p><p>Jaemin is particularly sensitive on his thighs, which is why Jeno bites into the flesh closer to his crotch. The high pitched sound Jaemin lets out is infuriating, and Jeno feels his cock throb in its denim confinements. </p><p>“Baby, I’m gonna eat you out now, okay?” Jeno informs, and Jaemin, just like before, nods dumbly. He’s already aroused, standing hard against his stomach, so he’ll willingly let Jeno do anything.</p><p>He admits, he’s just a little exhausted, but the excitement of Jeno getting his tongue on him is more tempting than simply passing out. </p><p>Jeno doesn’t waste any time, lifting Jaemin’s legs up onto his shoulders and exposing his glistening, puckered hole. He clenches around air, already missing Jeno’s fingers. </p><p>Immediately, Jeno licks a stripe up and along Jaemin’s hole, eliciting the sweetest moan from the boy above him. His sounds are encouraging, leading Jeno to suck around the rim before pushing his tongue past the loosened muscle. </p><p>“Daddy!” Jaemin squeals, head thrown back as Jeno’s hand reaches up to stroke his cock. He licks around and pushes inside Jaemin with enthusiasm, building up an orgasm which burns in the younger’s gut. “Tongue’s so good Daddy, feel so good,” he slurs, hips thrusting up lightly into Jeno’s palm. </p><p>Jeno can’t answer, more like he doesn’t want to answer, and uses his tongue for better things. Like reaching as far as we can inside of Jaemin, and stroking his cock in time with the thrust of his tongue. </p><p>This time, Jaemin is too busy moaning to let Jeno know he’s close, but the latter can tell with how the younger’s abs and thighs clench. He works harder, more force as he strains his tongue and quickens the pace of his hand. In no time, Jaemin is coming for the fourth time on his tongue, the littlest droplets of cum dribbling down his cock head. </p><p>Jeno gives Jaemin more time to come down from his high, noticing that it was the most intense orgasm. </p><p>So far, that is. </p><p>“Hey, why don’t you suck Daddy’s cock, hm princess?” He suggests, knowing that giving head gets Jaemin hot and heavy between his legs. He never really used it to his advantage, but today, it only seems fitting. </p><p>Wordlessly, probably spent, Jaemin simply nods his head, opening his mouth lazily. Jeno chuckles, moving up the younger’s body until his knees are bracketing his head. </p><p>Jaemin looks up at him confusedly, eyeing the belt and jeans that Jeno still has on.</p><p>Amused, Jeno cocks his head to the side. </p><p>“You have to work for it, baby.”</p><p>Jaemin whimpers, but brings up his shaking hands, unbuckling Jeno’s belt and sliding it through the loops. He throws it onto the floor, and then quickly unbuttons his jeans with nimble fingers, pushing them down his hips. He doesn’t wait for Jeno to take them off completely, impatient at the sight of the tent in the older boy’s boxers. Jaemin quickly pulls Jeno out of his underwear, salivating at the hard length with precome dripping from the tip.</p><p>“Daddy,” Jaemin breathes out, looking up to make eye contact with Jeno through his lashes. “Your cock is so pretty.”</p><p>Jeno smiles, crinkled crescents and everything unfitting of this situation, but it only spurs Jaemin on, and makes him hold onto the base of Jeno’s length firmer. He brings the tip to his lips, sticking his tongue out to gather all the precome. Then, he closes his lips around the head, sucking softly as his hands gently stroke the rest. </p><p>Jaemin doesn’t wait long before he’s taking more of Jeno down his throat, keeping his lips tight and cheeks hallowed. His eyes are closed as he works, bobbing his head back and forth, taking Jeno a bit deeper each time. </p><p>He slides down a bit too far, gagging around Jeno’s length. From above him, the latter groans loudly, head thrown back as his fingers grip onto Jaemin’s hair. The younger knows what’s coming next, so he lets his jaw fall slack and relaxes his throat, letting Jeno push in until his hips meet Jaemin’s lips. </p><p>He gags wetly around him, throat burning along with his eyes. He keeps them shut however, and focuses on letting Jeno in deeper by opening his jaw more. Jeno looks like he’s feeling good, and Jaemin wants to be a good boy and make sure he stays feeling good. </p><p>As the seconds go by, Jeno’s thrusts into his mouth get faster, dragging up and down along the walls of his throat. His voice will be too raw to use tomorrow, but something about that excites him. He guesses that’s why he lets Jeno do what he does, if the hardness between his legs is anything to go by. </p><p>“Look at me,” Jeno grunts, pulling Jaemin’s hair by the roots, the younger sobbing at the pleasurably painful sensation. He opens his eyes, and looks up at Jeno through his blurry, teary vision. “What a sight, baby. You’re stunning.”</p><p>As Jeno watches Jaemin’s tears slip past his eyes and down his cheeks, mouth stuffed with cock and Adam’s apple bobbing up and down with the force of his thrusts, he knows he won’t last long.</p><p>So he pulls out, not wanting to soil the plans he has in store.  </p><p>“Gonna fuck you,” Jeno pants out, manhandling Jaemin’s legs into an open and spread position. </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” Jaemin agrees, voice destroyed as he nods his head. “Fuck me, fuck me please.”</p><p>Jeno’s cock is covered in Jaemin’s thick saliva, and he uses it as lube to push through Jaemin’s already stretched and loosened rim. Despite how loose Jaemin should’ve been, the heat of his ass still sucks Jeno in, warm and tight and everything perfect. </p><p>Jeno slides in slowly at first, but at the sultry sounds Jaemin lets out, he ends up slamming his entire length into the younger in one go. </p><p>“Daddy, fuck!” Jaemin screams, not a care for whoever could hear. He can only focus on how big Jeno feels inside of him, on how stuffed to the brim he feels. “Your cock is so big Daddy, fuck you’re so big,” he babbles, digging his nails into the cushions of the couch. His head is thrown back, and the visual is so arousing that Jeno doesn’t waste any time before pulling out until his tip catches against the rim, and rams back into Jaemin with full force. </p><p>The moans that Jaemin lets out are borderline pornographic, and if Jaemin could see the way his face scrunches up in pleasure, eyes rolled to the back of his head, mouth gaping open with his tongue lolling out like some dog, he’d lose his mind. </p><p>Much like Jeno is right now, almost delirious with how erotic Jaemin looks laid out underneath him. </p><p>“You’re so hot,” Jeno groans, leaning down and kissing Jaemin on the mouth messily. It’s barely a kiss, too much tongue and Jaemin moaning too much to keep his lips shut, but it still fuels the fire in his belly. “Are you gonna for me again, princess? Gonna make another mess, hm baby?”</p><p>Jeno sounds so hot, with the way he whispers those dirty words into his ear. With his hot breath against his skin and cock hammering into his body, Jaemin knows he won’t last even a minute longer. </p><p>“Yes Daddy,” he cries, choking on his own moans when the familiar fire ignites in his gut. “‘M gonna come for you,” he whimpers, hands scrambling to find purchase on Jeno’s skin. He holds onto the older boy’s shoulders, vaguely registering the nail crescents he’s left there previously, and pulls him down to sob into his neck as his orgasm is ripped through his body, once again. </p><p>Jeno finishes soon after, coming inside of Jaemin’s clenching hole. </p><p>When they’ve both calmed down a little, Jeno props himself up on his hands, looking down at Jaemin’s sweaty, red and fucked out face. His eyes are closed as his mouth is open, taking in lungfuls of air, chest heaving up and down rapidly. </p><p>He trails his eyes lower, and sees clear fluid littering his stomach where there should’ve been white. </p><p>Jaemin’s so fucking hot. </p><p>“Look at that,” Jeno coos, having Jaemin open his eyes to see what he’s talking about. His eyes follow where Jeno’s are looking, and he blushes are he sees the mess on his stomach. “You’re fucked out, Nana.”</p><p>“Mhm,” is all Jaemin manages to get out, purposefully looking anywhere but Jeno’s direction. </p><p>Jeno waits a minute or two more, before slowly pulling out of Jaemin. Before any of his cum can spill out of the younger’s hole, Jeno stuffs three fingers into him. </p><p>“D-Daddy!” Jaemin jerks, whining loudly with oversensitivity. His hips are thrashing around, trying to escape the overbearing sensation of Jeno’s fingers continuously jamming against his prostate. “‘S too much, too much,” Jaemin insists, but his gut burns up again, and he cries when Jeno doesn’t let up. </p><p>Jeno thinks, in awe as he looks up at Jaemin’s wrecked body, that maybe he doesn’t have a reason to feel insecure about how good he could make Jaemin feel. </p><p>Because when Jaemin orgasms, for the sixth time, dryly around his fingers, sobbing with the name ‘Daddy’ falling from his lips like a mantra, Jeno knows Jaemin wouldn’t even be able to fake it with him if he tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter: @aurorahaechan</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>